Civilian Warthog
The Civilian Warthog, simply referred to as the "Hog" in advertisement or "Yellow/Golden Warthog," is the civilian version of the popular United Nations Space Command vehicle.[http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=896 Bungie.net: The AMG Civilian Warthog] Design details Designed and manufactured by AMG Transport Dynamics, the three and half-ton civilian edition of the M12 FAV Warthog is available in a wide range of colors, trim, and equipment specifications. This heavy duty off-road vehicle is extremely popular with off-world explorers. Compared to the military version, this is a luxurious automobile, with trans-system GPS, omni-directional networked surround sound, complete user-specific voice control, a highly efficient long range power cell and the capability to drive itself. Editions 2549 Model The last revision (2549) had less power than the 2553 model per wheel in terms of horsepower and kilo-wattage. As with every other iteration of the Hog, each wheel has an independent drive-by-wire electric motor, with power generated by a forward-housed low-profile hydrogen I/C plant. The hydrogen fuel is burned at very high temperature with a synthetic carbon and silicon catalyst to achieve better fuel consumption. 2553 Model The 2553 edition was show cased in the December 2551 Edition of Car & Pilot Magazine. There they reviewed it and described its features. It features a Graf/Hauptman solar/saline actuator capable of converting up to 12 liters of fresh, brackish, or salt water into hydrogen, with increased efficiency allowing the vehicle to get a range of around 200 kilometers after an overnight condensation capture. It has advanced computer systems that allow a perfect distribution of power to every wheel over any surface and is only prone to flipping in hard-bank turns. Thanks to an increased structural rigidity and gas-inflated restraints, this vehicle holds the honor of having the highest passenger safety rating of any recreation vehicles in 2553. The standard model starts at a hefty 86,000 UN Credits. A manual-transmission version stickers at UNCr 81,000, while the limited edition wood-trimmed Classic Edition with winch, tow and luggage rack tops out at a price of UNCr 91,000. 2556 Model The 2556 model appears to maintain many of the same features that the previous models did. However, the chassis was updated with the most modern look of the military version. It also appears that this model is in limited production.[http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/File:H5G_HTT-EP7_CivilianWarthogAd.jpg 2556 Model Advertisement] Trivia *The golden Warthog is obtainable within Halo 2: Anniversary s forge.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mvd3mvRFft0 Youtube, Ready Up Live - Halo 2 Anniversary FORGE Gameplay - GOLDEN WARTHOG! RED ENERGY SWORD!] *A billboard for a gold Civilian Warthog can be spotted on the Halo 2 multiplayer maps Headlong, Turf, Terminal, and District, and the campaign level Metropolis. In Headlong's Halo: Reach remake, Breakneck another similar poster can be seen. *The Warthog and Hog's relation is a parallel to the present days' Humvee and Hummer, and the past's military jeep and civilian jeep. *On September 27th, 2016, the M12S "Warthog" CST was added to Forza Horizon 3 as a bonus for players of Halo: The Master Chief Collection and/or Halo 5: Guardians via a code sent through the Xbox messaging system. Gallery Renders HR-CivilianWarthog.png H2A-CivilianWarthog.png Advertisements Warthog-Ad.jpg|An advert for the Civilian Warthog on the Halo 2 map District. Civilian Warthog Ad HR.jpeg|An advert for the Civilian Warthog on the Halo: Reach map Breakneck. H5G_HTT-EP7_CivilianWarthogAd.jpg|An advertisement for the 2556 model civilian warthog. H2A Campaign CivHogPoster.png|An advertisement for the Civilian Warthog in New Mombasa. Showroom Hoglx.jpg Halo_Civilian_Warthog_M2553_Showroom.jpg|The 2553 Model on display. Recreations halo3_88598443_Full.jpg|A glitch making a warthog look like a civilian hog. Civialianwarthog.jpg|The Civilian Warthog glitch in use. Sources Category:Civilian Vehicles